detras de las sirenas
by shypo
Summary: nunca te haz preguntado que es lo que viven las personas que estan dispuestas a dar la vida por la tuya! se dice que los paramedicos somos gente rara, por que la gente comun no haria lo que nosotros hacemos! pero detras de ese uniforme que portamos con orgullo hay una forma de vida como todas las demas
1. Chapter 1

Estoy sentada frente al ordenador viendo las publicaciones del Facebook enterándome de las notificaciones de mis amigos y sus cosas, hoy me costó levantarme traigo un dolor de cabeza un poco fuerte tal vez se deba a que anoche no pude dormir o tal vez sea el recuerdo de aquel choque donde sacamos a una chica prensada en su automóvil o quizás por ese abuelito que lleve al hospital con un probable ACV creo que mi dolor de cabeza se debe a esas horas platicando con mis compañeros de nuestras anécdotas en la ambulancia o que por el intenso trabajo que hubo ayer no pude cenar y me duela por eso, la verdad no lo sé, pero a pesar de eso amo mi trabajo.

Esta soy yo sakura kinomoto una paramédico de 24 años, a pesar de mi corta edad a tenido el privilegio de ayudar a los demás en las peores situaciones y lo hago con un gusto tremendo, nunca pensé que este trabajo fuera el mas re confortable, esa sensación de ir en la ambulancia a toda velocidad rumbo a una emergencia, ya sea un choque, un enfermo o cualquiera que sea vas con gusto simplemente por el hecho que estas ayudando a los demás.

Se dice que los paramédicos no tenemos lógica, porque no es lógico no dormir bien por ayudar a otros, no es lógico recorrer distancias para salvar a un desconocido, no es lógico estar parado en la lluvia por atender a una persona que se molesta porque no llegaste antes, no es lógico dejar de comer por salir a una emergencia, pero es lógico eres paramédico y estas orgulloso de serlo.

Pero detrás de estas llamadas de auxilio y de este uniforme que porto con orgullo esta una chica común y corriente, que tiene una vida como los demás, les contare un poco sobre mi soy una chica muy alegre, vivo con mi amiga tomoyo desde hace 3 años pero pronto se mudaría que se va a casar, estudio ciencias químicas, lo sé nada que ver con ser paramédico pero es algo que me apasiona mucho, la verdad soy muy fiestera amo salir con mis amigos, no bebo mucho emmm bueno si pero todo con medida, siempre he dicho que soy un niño ya que desde mucho pequeña hacia actividades que son de niños como jugar basebol, de hecho casi todo mi círculo de amigos son puros hombres aparte mi trabajo también es una carrera que por lo general lo ejercen los hombres pero es algo que adoro hacer, en el amor pues tengo ya 3 años que termine con mi último novio, la verdad me dolió mucho esa separación ya que yo lo quería mucho pero una traición cambia las cosas después de el Salí con varios chicos pero nunca nada formal, no sé si era el miedo a salir lastimada otra vez o las cosas no se daban pero por lo pronto ahorita estoy más tranquila solita mas delante no sé uno nunca sabe que le prepara el destino pero ahorita mi prioridad es mi escuela, ,mis padres viven en a las afuera de tokyo y cuando tengo oportunidad voy a visitarlos nunca hemos perdido el contacto.

* * *

Son casi las 5:00am y acaba de aterrizar el vuelo de Hong-Kong a tokyo fue un vuelo muy pesado pero no podía llegar tarde a mi nuevo trabajo, ahora que por fin liberarme de mi familia y ya estoy listo para empezar de nuevo en el hospital central de tokyo.  
Mi nombre es shaoran li tengo 29 años y por fin pude conseguir un buen trabajo como paramédico…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

"NOSTALGIA"

_**Sakura**_

Ya eran mas de las 3:00am la verdad estaba demasiado cansada, pero aun seguía frente al ordenador muy concentrada

_**- fumando y conectada mujer que bárbara debes descansar**_-

La voz de mi compañera de departamento y mejor amiga me saco de mis pensamientos

_**- aw tomoyo hoy descanso y no es tan tarde - **_

_**- como que no ya son casi las 4:00am y tu despierta vete a dormir que luego te andas quejando- **_

_**-lo sé, pero estoy un poco estresada y me sirve distraerme un poco- **_

Decía sin despejar mi mirada del ordenador

_**- tal vez sea la presión de la escuela no crees, ya te hace falta salir con alguien sakurita no me gusta que estés así de de estresada- **_

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron voltear a verla

_**- no seas tonta solo es que ayer tuve una guardia muy pesada- **_

Eso ultimo lo dije casi no creyendo en mis palabras, la verdad si estaba muy nerviosa ya estaba por pasar a 2 año de mi carrera en ciencias químicas, algo completamente diferente a lo que trabajo pero era que disfrutaba mucho, estar en el laboratorio e investigar era algo genial, lamentablemente en este último semestre no me estaba yendo muy bien, por los horario y la presión de los exámenes, estaba muy distraída más de lo normal pero son gajes del oficio no, bueno eso creo.

Tomoyo se retiro en ese momento pero me quede pensando si fue buena idea tomar las cosas tan apecho, desde que termine con makoto mi prioridad fue la escuela el hecho de estar estudiando y trabajando era difícil pero no imposible, mi trabajo es una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer y más me reconfortan pero mis estudios también, así que mejor dejare que las cosas fluyan y todo se acomode en su momento.

* * *

_**Shaoran**_

Mi vuelo fue muy agotador pero a la vez estaba nervioso, empezar de cero era lo que yo realmente quería, la verdad ya no podía seguir con mi familia en Hong-Kong con tantas reglas, con mi madre presionado todo el tiempo con casarme en una boda arreglada, la verdad a mi ex-prometida meilling la quiero mucho pero digamos que no era lo que yo quería para vivir teníamos muchas cosas en común pero la verdad éramos tan iguales que chocábamos demasiado en muchas cosas, ella era igual que yo en casi todos los aspectos era rocker igual que yo, nos gustaba las fiestas y andar hasta altas horas de la madrugada en los antros bailando o con los amigos, mi familia siempre quiso que ella fuera mi esposa pero la verdad era algo que no estaba en mis planes aun aparte cuando nos enojábamos o algo por el estilo para el siguiente día ya me estaban contando que la vieron con fulanito o sultanito y era algo que me molestaba pero la quería mucho y eso hacía que la perdonara y seguía con ella hasta que un día decidí terminar con ella definitivamente era lo mejor, mi mayor pasión era ser bombero y un tiempo lo ejercí pero por cosas del destino me tuve que salir de esa honorable institución, mi padre presionado con tomar las riendas del buffet de abogados de la familia, debo confesar que estudie leyes solo por complacerlo pero cuando estaba en bomberos estudie técnico en urgencia medicas que era lo que a mí me apasiona pero mi familia nunca estuve de acuerdo, la verdad mi vida era un caos no era el hijo modelo que mi familia esperaba pero trataba de darle gusto a mis padres en lo que podía y quería pero la verdad era un rebelde sin cura alguna mi vicio favorito el alcohol y por eso tuve muchas discusiones con mi padre, fue hasta hace 1 año que decidí salirme de mi casa y empezar de nuevo, obviamente mi familia no aprobó nada de esto, mi padre hizo lo imposible y logro que me saliera de bomberos en Hong-Kong así que no tuve alternativa y decidí mudarme a tokyo, yo solo quería vivir la vida realmente ser como realmente quería ser, salir de fiesta, y no andar en ese entorno social en el que mi familia estaba, gracias a mi amigo eriol pude conseguir trabajo de paramédico en el hospital central de tokyo, aparte me ofreció quedarme en su apartamento ya que él se mudaría a una casa más amplia con su prometida en cuanto se casara, la verdad no sé si esto es lo correcto, solo espero este nuevo cambio resulte bien y mientras tanto rock and roll forever.


End file.
